White Walls
by LLAMAZ IZ YO MAMA
Summary: "MOM! PHINEAS AND FERB BUILT MICROSCOPIC VERSION OF ANTARTICA! YOU HAVE TO SEE!" These were the kind of words Linda Flynn-Fletvher heard everyday of her life. But what if she couldn't take it anymore? What if she got tired of being dragged to see nothing? But most importantly, what if she thought Candace...lost it?
1. Chapter 1

White Walls

By: DarlingPrincessStarfire

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**.**

**(A/N: I had this in my head for a while, and now I'm gonna put it on here. It's gonna be **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()**

**Chapter 0ne: Stacy **

Candace struck a comb through her long, red hair, in an attempt to keep in straight. After three unsuccessful tries, she glanced down at the red hairs that clung to the pink comb. She counted them all-getting a total of thirty-five in all.

Candace sighed as she heard a knock at her door. Dressing her self only in the white, fluffy robe that covered her to as far to her buckling knees. Answering the door, she was face to face with a middle-aged woman who looked highly annoyed with her job.

"Miss Candace Gertrude Flynn, you have visitors expecting to see you at exactly 1:00 pm sharp, today."

Candace shook her head slowly. "N-no. I won't let them see me like this." The woman sighed and looked Candace in the eye.

"You have denied them long enough! You have friends! A boyfriend! Two brothers! A father! A mother-"

"A mother who snapped, and put me in here, because she was sick of hearing my stories about my brothers inventions that didn't exist."

Candace motioned to white walls of the Danville Mental Institution.

The woman sighed. "The problem seems only to be with your mother, so… I guess we can arrange a meeting without your mother. How does that sound?"

Candace managed a weak smile. "Yes, we can do that."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()(**

An alarm clock went off, announcing the hour of one, and Candace gulped nervously. _They're my family… they can't judge me._

Candace breathed in slowly as soon as she heard a knock at her room door. The door opened itself, and she rushed her robe back onto herself.

"Yes? Who is it?" she asked quietly.

"CANDACE!" She looked up to see her old friend, Stacy, come running towards her, arms spread out for a hug.

Candace embraced her long-time friend and smiled fully. "How are you? Whatcha been up to?"

Stacy smiled. "Uh, SAD! I haven't seen my best friend in a year and a half! And, I've been caught up in exams, thank you very much."

Candace looked shocked. "A…a year and a half? I was sure it was just a couple of…weeks." She flopped on her bed and made a pouty face, tracing tears that weren't there, but she wished to be there. Stacy sat on her bed, and it was silent for a while.

Giving Candace one last hug, she headed for the door.

"Well, I've got to go, but I can come back another day!" She waved goodbye and closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: Jeremy Johnson

White Walls

By:

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own them…if I did the show would be horrible!**

**(A/N: thx to ALL my reviewers for this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is longer than the first one. I'm still trying to set up a date to regularly update, but I haven't decided yet.)**

Chapter Two: Jeremy Johnson

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

Stacy was already gone, and the next friend or family member was about to come in. Candace came to conclusion that they would just come filing in without giving her a chance to breathe. She breathed in and out, slowly counting how many gulps of oxygen she could get in before her next visitor knocked at the door.

_1…2…3…4…5-_

_*knock-knock-knock__ *_

Candace sighed. _"Only five breaths before the next person knocks…I guess I can do that. Besides, it's only for today… then they'll never see me again." _Candace froze at her last comment. Why did she think she was never going to see them again? Had being in this…place made her unsocial? Solitary? Unbiased?

She shook her head to clear all thoughts from her head. She'd have plenty of time to dwell on this later. Right now, she had to answer the door-for whoever it was. Dragging herself from the bed, she opened the door.

A tear slid down her cheek.

"_Jeremy?_"

She had to whisper it, or else she was going to scream it. "What-I thought you'd have to work or-"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why would I go to work when I can see _you, _Candace?" She wiped away more joyful tears and gazed into Jeremy's eyes.

His _perfectly _blue eyes.

Those big, beautiful blue eyes you could stare into and forget everything you were going to say or do. She wrapped her arms around his neck and inhaled his usual fresh, ocean scent. She stood up a little on her tip-toes and pecked him on the mouth quickly.

Jeremy tapped her nose with one finger. "Candace. They said at the front desk _no kissing_." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Then they'll just have to catch us doing it!" She leaned in and kissed Jeremy full on the mouth and after a couple of seconds, he sank into the kiss as well.

The kiss ended several seconds later, though that felt like it had ended too soon for the both of them. Jeremy ran his fingers through her hair for a couple of seconds. Neither said anything for while. He started to look uncomfortable and stopped.

"Candace…" 

"Yes?"

"…this isn't what I came here for. I need to tell you something."

Candace was cautious. Jeremy had that _'baby, I'm about to break up with you' _tone-a tone she never wanted to hear. "Um, sure go ahead."

Jeremy took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was hurt Candace. Really hurt, when you denied me coming to visit you." Candace shifted uncomfortably. She knew that she had denied him a total of 5 times. It wasn't really that many, but if someone you loved rejected you several times, of course you'd feel like you weren't wanted anymore.

Candace listened as Jeremy continued. "I had so much to tell you-and I felt like you didn't even care that I had taken hours off from work to come and visit you, Candace." Jeremy began to look a little angry. "It just made me feel…**angry!** I went through a lot of trouble and _got _in trouble for taking those hours off-only to find that you didn't want to see me! I was going to ask the receptionist if she could send you a letter saying that I wanted to break up with you!" Jeremy had been shouting and Candace was fighting back tears.

"I-i-I'm sorry Jeremy. You just didn't get how hard it was for me to be with someone at that time! I thought the world hated me!" The tears were coming down her cheeks now and she didn't bother to wipe them away. It was like Jeremy was bipolar now. He was happy kissing her one second, and now he was almost screaming at her.

"I'm just not going to want people to come see me right now! I just don't!"

Jeremy folded his arms. "Then at least find a way to call me and tell me or something?"

"You know I can't!"

"Gosh Candace Flynn! If had known I was going to have to deal with this-" he stopped talking.

Candace stopped crying and gave him a grim look. "If you had known you were going to deal with this, you wouldn't have came. That's what you were going to say, right?"

Jeremy said nothing. "I just don't want this place to tear us apart…"

Candace nodded. "I don't either."

That sat their quietly lost in their own thoughts until a lady came to tell them that Jeremy's time was up.

**(A/N: Sorry I didn't get to 1000 words this chappie, but I got 830 words and counting so yay! Anyway, I'm thinking about updating on Sunday maybe. My other story is going to update on Saturday. Well I hope you guys loved this chapter! And tell me what u think!)**

**R&R!**

**(P.S. Sorry for the wait for this chapter!)**


	3. Author's Note

**A quick Author's note!**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**(A/N:OK! So sorry guys for that 2 week delay! My mac book wouldn't turn on anymore so I had to get it fixed! I wish I had a way to tell you guys that, so you wouldn't think that I abandoned the story! So that's all that happened! Also:**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL UPDATE ON THIS FRIDAY, NOVEMBER THE 22****nd**** 2013! Why? Because I am going to Chicago for the whole Thanksgiving weekend, and even though I'm taking my laptop with me, I don't want to have to be concerned with having to update while I'm on vacation! I'll try my best to update on Saturday, but if I do, the chapter won't be very long. So that's all I have to say for now, but remember: LOOK FOR THE UPDATE FRIDAY!)**

**~LLAMAZ IZ YO MAMAZ**

**(P.S: Do you guys like my new name? ^_^)**


End file.
